


Give it a Year

by KiKi37



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Misunderstandings, Social Anxiety, low-key germaphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi37/pseuds/KiKi37
Summary: Rey would really like to spend some quality alone time with Ben, the quiet IT guy, but can't seem to get the message through to him.Finally, at the employee Christmas dinner, she takes her shot:"You wanna get outta here?"Based on this twitter promptfrom Halle (@reylographer)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Give it a Year

* * *

A muscle twitched under his left eye and he smushed his lips together. “Yeah. Okay Rey.” He turned abruptly on his heel and walked toward the exit.

Rey took a deep breath, stifling a squeal, and spun around. Where had she left her shoes? She skirted the dance floor, almost tripping over a snag in the carpet, and giggling as she ran, breathless, over to the table where Rose and Hux were sitting; and dropped down to retrieve her shoes and purse from under her chair.

“Guys! It’s happening!”

Rose disengaged from Hux’s lips, swiping away some of her pink lipstick from his lower lip with her thumb, and turning to Rey. “What is?”

“He’s taking me home, and this time! This time, so help me!” Rey stood and pressed her palms to the tabletop to steady herself as she slid her feet into her flats. “Will you tell Finn and Poe? He already went out to the foyer and I gotta go!” She folded her coat over her arm and spun toward the door, poised to sprint away.

“Okay honey, have fun! Hey, wait! Do you have a condom?”

Rey froze. “What? Oh no!” She turned back to her friends. “I didn’t exactly plan for this, and I don’t have any at my place.” She bounced on the balls of her feet. “Maybe he’ll have one?” She scrunched up her face.

Hux sighed and reached into his pocket. “We shall make the sacrifice.” He pulled out two gold foil packets, and separated them at the perforation, offering one to Rey and pushing the other deep into his pocket. 

Rey studied the small wrapper. “Magnums, huh?”

Rose grinned and threw her arms around his neck. “We have more at home, Pookums. Why did you bring them, anyway? And why did you bring two? Ooh, you’re so naughty!” She giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

Rey considered the gold packet in her fingers. “If you have more at home, um… do you think…?”

Hux sighed deeply, retrieved the second condom, and handed it to Rey.

“Thanks you guys! You’re the best!”

“Let us know how it goes!” Rose called after her as she ran for the door.

******

Rey stood in the middle of the foyer, confused. Where had he gone? She turned slowly, looking into all the dark corners. “Ben?” She huffed.

Now what? Snow fell lightly outside, and it was too late to catch a bus. Too embarrassed to go back in to the party, she decided to wait for her friends in the parking garage. One of them would give her a ride home, or share an Uber, and it shouldn’t be too cold in the little hallway with the elevators. 

She walked over and pressed the “down” button. The doors opened and she crept in, dejectedly. She pressed the “P” and leaned against the mirrored wall. 

Well, if that wasn’t a sign, she didn’t know what was. She sniffed. She shouldn’t have had so much wine with dinner, it always made her… emotional. But _Galactic Holding’s_ employee Christmas dinner was so nice; she didn’t eat this well any other day of the year, and she had gotten a little carried away and forgotten herself.

It wasn’t like she was the only one, anyway. Poe and Finn had been dancing like idiots, and were probably making out somewhere. And at least 50% of her co-workers and their dates were probably doing one of those same two things right now, as well. Upper management had gone home early, leaving the little people to drink and dance the night away. It wasn’t even that late.

The elevator doors opened with a ‘ding’ and she scuffed over to the little bench just outside the lit hallway, putting on her coat. She plopped down, opening her clutch and slipping the condoms inside. She leaned forward, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against her palm. She had really thought… She had really hoped, tonight…

Her breath caught in her throat. 

It had been a year. She really needed to give it up, obviously. He wasn’t interested. A hot tear streaked down her cheek. “Get it together, Niima!” but it was no use. She really liked that idiot, despite herself. 

She could feel the tears dripping onto her lapels. 

A deep voice echoed out of the darkness, “hey, you okay?”

“Shit!” She sat up, startled and wiping her cheeks. “Ben?”

He walked over to her, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. “What are you doing down here, Rey?”

She sniffed. “What am _I_ doing down here?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda cold.”

She looked him up and down; his stupid black slacks straining over his muscular thighs; his stupid black button down and stupid black tie around his thick neck; his stupid black wool peacoat, fitting snugly over his broad shoulders, heavy biceps and solid hips. She could see his car, a few rows down, the door still open; he must have rushed over when he heard her, or saw her. What the hell was he playing at? She cleared her throat. “I asked someone to take me home. But he ditched me and I was too embarrassed to go back inside and admit it to everyone.”

“Someone ditched you?”

“Yeah, Ben. _Someone._ What an asshole, right?”

“Mmm. Well… Obviously I was just leaving too. So I can give you a ride. If you want.”

Rey wiped again under her eyes. And blinked up at him. “Wait. What?”

* * *

* * *

**_One Year Ago_ **

“This is amazing!” Rey took another bite of her potatoes and closed her eyes, savoring the flavor.

Poe laughed at her, “the _Galactic_ Christmas party is legendary, they always hire a really good caterer.”

“I got a job here at the perfect time then!”

“You and me both, Peanut!” Finn leaned back in his chair and made kissy faces at Poe. “Good thing we had an ‘in’.”

“Are you going to eat your dessert?” Rey looked hopefully at Poe, who slid his dish toward her distractedly, his eyes fixed on Finn.

“Don’t you two start anything,” Gwen griped from the other side of the table. “I just ate.”

Poe huffed and rolled his eyes, “have another glass of wine, Phas.” He reached for Finn’s hand, hidden by the table cloth. “So, Rey, how has your first week been? Have you met everyone?”

“Oh, it’s been great! Everyone is so nice!”

Rose piped up, “anyone you’re, you know, _interested_ in?”

Rey giggled. “Well… there is someone… one of the IT guys, he helped me set up my computer, but I didn’t meet him, formally. I’m not sure what his name is.”

Finn looked over at the IT table. “Is he here tonight?”

Rey whispered, even though with the music, the people at the next table couldn’t hear her, let alone the guys three tables down; “yeah, the tall one with the dark hair? Scruffy goatee?”

“Oh! That’s Ben Solo!” Rose offered, “you know him, don’t you Poe?”

“He doesn’t already have a girlfriend, or anything?” Rey peeked over, surreptitiously.

Poe shook his head, “no, Ben’s pretty shy. Real nice guy, though. I can introduce you later.”

After dinner, and after Rey had finished all the unwanted desserts, she and Poe walked around the dance floor, to where Ben was standing, leaning against the wall, looking like he was going to bolt for the exit at the first opportunity.

As they walked, Poe murmured softly, “he… well, he sometimes doesn’t like to shake hands. He’s a bit of a germaphobe.”

Rey started, “oh, maybe this isn’t a good idea…”

“He doesn’t, like, need therapy for it, or anything, I just wanted to warn you.”

She looked over at Ben again, who was now observing their approach. Too late to backtrack now.

“Hey, buddy, I wanted to introduce you to Rey Niima, she just started at _Galactic_ last week!”

A slow smile spread over Ben’s face as he looked down at Rey. Oh. He had dimples.

“Yeah, we met the other day. I’m Ben.” He extended his hand to her, and she grinned, and took it. His skin was warm, his grip firm yet gentle.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Ben.”

******

**_January_ **

Rey stood outside Ben’s office door for a moment, to calm her breathing. She smoothed the front of her blouse, and spun away from the wall, taking the few last steps that would bring her within his line of sight. She hesitated in the doorway.

“Rey?”

“Hi, Ben! Um…”

“Did you need something fixed? You could have sent me a message.”

“No. I. Uh.” She looked down at the toes of her shoes. “Well, I was wondering.” She looked up at his eyes. Oh. They weren’t brown. They were hazel; clear green at the edges, a deep whiskey in the center. “Um.” She shrugged. “I have a break in a few minutes, and I was going to get some coffee… and I was wondering…”

“Oh.”

“Do you want…?”

“Yeah, sure.” He dug in his pocket for his wallet, and handed her $5. “Grande? Black.”

“Oh. Um.” She took the money, hesitantly. “Okay.”

“Thanks, Rey.”

She scooted out of there as fast as she could, but once she rounded the corner, she paused to take a few breaths. She looked down at the money, still warm from his pocket, and clicked her tongue. That didn’t go quite as she had planned.

******

**_February_ **

“Thanks everyone! Our numbers from last year look really good. We’re counting on each of you to make this year even better! If anyone needs to talk with me I’m available for a few minutes, we can chat here.” Leia looked around the large conference table and smiled magnanimously. “There are bagels in the back; thanks for bringing those, Kaydel! Back to work!”

Rey gathered up all her papers and notes, distractedly listening to Finn as he jumped right back in where he had left off, before the meeting started.

“He wants to redecorate, but I just don’t see why we should spend the money.” He huffed. “But then I told him, he makes more than I do, if he wants to pay for it, he can go ahead.”

“Mmm hmm.”

They made their way toward the exit, and the bagels. Rey eagerly looked around and between her co-workers, to see what the selection looked like. There were still a few chocolate chip, and bless Kay’s heart, she brought some cinnamon cream cheese, too! 

They moved closer. Only two left! Only one! “Just a minute, Finn…” she pushed her way up to the table and reached out her hand, just as the last chocolate chip bagel was swiped from the box. No!

She looked up to see who was to blame for her disappointment. 

“Hi, Rey. Did you want this one?” Ben set the bagel on a little plate and offered it to her.

“Well, kinda. But you got there first.”

“You can have it. I’ll have an asiago bagel instead.” He smiled down at her.

Oh. He had a gap between his front teeth. Just a little one.

“Thanks, Ben!”

“See ya, Rey.”

She smeared the two halves with cinnamon cream cheese and bit down. “Mmm…”

Finn grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her away from the table, back to the conference table where the few people that lingered couldn’t hear them; whispering, “what just happened?!”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Did Ben Solo just call you ‘Rey’?!”

“What else would he call me?” she wiped a little smidge of cream cheese from her lip and licked her finger. She blinked at him. “What are you talking about?”

“I just heard Ben call you ‘Rey,’ twice.”

“So what?”

“He never calls _anyone_ by their name. I don’t think he even _knows_ my name.”

“Don’t be silly, Finn. He knows your name.” 

But after that, she payed attention. And Finn was right.

******

**_March_ **

Rey watched her bus drive away. “Dammit!”

She kicked the metal leg of a bench and grimaced at the pain radiating from her toe. She cussed under her breath. 

That was the last bus tonight. Stupid phone call had gone overlong and now she had to walk home!

She sighed. She looked down at her flats. Could have done better there. Ah, well. At least she had brought her jacket today. And at least it wasn’t raining. She looked up at the sky. Better not jinx anything. Positive thoughts, Niima! She started walking.

“Rey!”

She slowed her steps and looked hesitantly toward the road. Ben had pulled over, and stood at the side of his car, calling to her. “Need a ride?”

She walked over, eying his car. “Wow. This is…”

He grinned. “Yeah, I know. Can I give you a ride?”

“Okay. Thank you!” She fumbled with the handle, but he sprang around, opening the door for her.

“Here, it’s a little tricky…” She got in and he shut the door, then came back around to the driver’s side.

The interior was… “wow. Did you restore this?”

“Yeah. With my dad. A long time ago.” He pursed his lips and ran his fingers through his hair, looking over at her. 

Oh. His ears were. Adorable.

She gave him the address and they drove in silence. 

“Thank you, Ben, it’s just up there. You can stop here, I’ll just cross…”

He parallel parked and shut off the engine. “Nah, it’s a busy street. I’ll walk with you.”

******

**_April_ **

Ben pushed back from her desk and spun around to face her. “Should be all set now. But message me if there’s anything.” 

Oh. He had two little moles, right above his left eyebrow.

“Thanks, Ben!”

He nodded, and sauntered out of their cube.

Rose stared over at Rey.

“What?”

“He never does that.”

“Huh?”

“He touched your keyboard, without disinfecting it first.”

Rey laughed. “What are you talking about? He doesn’t disinfect anyone’s keyboard! You’re just making stuff up, to be mean!”

Rose leaned briskly over her computer, and sent a message through the intra-office system. “You’ll see.”

“What, did you just ask him to come back?”

“You’ll see.”

Rey shook her head and got back to work, popping a few grapes in her mouth and chewing noisily. 

After a few minutes, Ben stuck his head back in their door, looking over at Rose. “Can I help?”

“Umm hmm, this file won’t open. Can you take a look? It was working fine earlier.” Rose stood up from her chair and moved away from her computer. 

Ben glanced over at Rey, shooting her a tiny smile, and walked over to Rose’s computer. He pulled a travel-size can of Lysol out of his pocket, and quickly misted Rose’s keyboard, then sat down, squinting at her monitor. “Which file?” He pressed a few keys, perplexed.

Rose walked over to Rey’s side and poked her in the shoulder, meeting her gaze and raising her eyebrows. Rey continued chewing.

******

**_May_ **

Rey hesitated, then turned back toward Ben, standing by the microwave. She took two steps closer.

“Hey. Um.”

He looked down at her. “Hi, Rey.”

“Hi. Um.” She cleared her throat. “You know the _Avalon_?”

“You mean the movie theater on the corner?”

“Yeah. Um. They show old movies on Friday nights, and tonight it’s _Casablanca,_ and I’ve never seen it, so, um… do you want to go? You’d have to give me a ride home, after.”

He turned toward her. “Okay.”

Oh. His biceps were just. Huge. She’d never noticed them before. But then, she’d never seen him in a t-shirt before today. Wow.

His eyes are up there, Niima. Sheesh. “Okay.” She retreated. “It starts at 7, meet me in the lobby, when you get off, and we can walk over.” She grinned as she backed out the door.

How she continued working the rest of the afternoon, was beyond her. She would have to double check all her work, on Monday, because she must have made a bunch of errors. But finally, _finally_ , it was time to close up shop. She grabbed her purse and her jacket.

Rose smiled up at her. “Have fun!”

“Yeah! Wish me luck!”

The elevator doors opened, Rey stepped out into the lobby and… there was Ben. And Mitaka. And Kaydel. And Finn. And Poe. 

She waved to Ben, and quickly sidestepped, grabbing Finn by the sleeve, pulling him aside and hissing, “what’s going on?!”

“Ben said a group was going to see _Casablanca_. He said it was your idea... ouch! Why are you pinching me?!”

“Oh. Sorry.” She bit her thumbnail and spun around on her heel, looking at the group assembled in the late afternoon sun. She sighed and looked over at Ben, standing apart and looking distinctly uncomfortable. “I guess we have time to get dinner too, right?”

“Sure thing, Peanut.”

******

**_June_ **

“Thanks for staying to clean up.” Phasma looked around the break room, glaring. “Slobs.”

Rey laughed. “Oh, I don’t mind. Also, I figure if I help clean up, I don’t have to feel guilty about having another slice of cake.” She picked up the fork and broke into the soft frosting. It was her favorite, too; chocolate cake, with a tart raspberry filling just under the fluffy chocolate frosting. She popped the bite into her mouth and looked up at a stern-faced Gwen.

“That piece was for Ben.”

Rey stopped chewing, mortified. “Oh no, I didn’t realize!” She set the plate down, and swallowed. “Well, he can have the rest, I only took one bite.”

Gwen laughed acerbically. “There’s no way he’ll eat it now.”

Just then, Ben rounded the corner. Oh. He had kind of a lopsided way of walking, that was pretty cute.

Rey looked up at him apologetically. “I’m so sorry, Ben, I didn’t realize the last piece of cake was for you, and… well, I took a bite. Do you want the rest?”

He glanced at the cake, then up at her face. “No problem, Rey.” He grinned and took the plate from her. “Raspberry filling, huh? It’s my favorite.”

“It’s my favorite!” Rey blurted out, at the same moment he said it.

Phasma grunted, rolled her eyes, and stomped out. 

******

**_July_ **

“I don’t know what’s wrong with it! Two days ago it was working fine, and last night? Nothing! It’s so stupid, too, because it’s just one page I need to print.” Rey gathered up her things, stuffing everything in her purse, and complaining loudly to Rose. “But then to top everything off, the Vegerman liason called today with some last-minute changes to their file, and I missed my bus!”

Just then Hux and Ben walked up.

“We could give you a ride, couldn’t we Pookums?”

“We live in the opposite direction, Sweeting. What about you, Ben?” Hux swung about, raising his eyebrow at Ben.

“Oh, oh… I wouldn’t want to impose!” Rey was horrified that Hux would just volunteer Ben like that!

Ben rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s on my way. If you don’t mind, Rey.”

“Thank you, Ben!” She turned her back to the men and pursed her lips at Rose. “Thanks anyway, Rose!” She wanted to strangle Hux! 

She turned back to Ben with a sheepish smile. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. No problem.”

They all took the elevator down to the parking garage, then said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. “I’m over this way.”

Oh. He had a nervous habit of biting his lip.

The whole way home, Rey wondered if she dared invite Ben up, for a drink, or a muffin, or something? She didn’t think her place was too messy.

Ben parked and walked her across the street, like last time. “Ok, well, see you tomorrow Rey.” He was already turning away from her.

Rey blurted out, “do you, um… want to come up?”

Ben froze. “What?”

“I mean, you don’t have to…”

“Okay.”

“Oh!” She fumbled with her keys, opening the front door and directing him to the elevator. She pushed the “up” button and smiled up at him. He was looking anywhere but at her.

They stepped into the elevator. She didn’t realize, until right then, just how small the elevator in her building was. But then she’d never tried to fit herself and Ben inside it, at the same time before.

She stumbled out into the narrow hallway, Ben right on her heels. Unlocked her door and pushed inside, holding the door for him. “Come on in.”

He stepped in, looking around sheepishly, pushing his fingers through his hair. “This is nice.”

She didn’t realize, until right then, just how small her apartment was. But then she’d never tried to fit herself and Ben inside it, at the same time before. “Thank you! Make yourself at home! I’ll be right back!”

She ran into the bathroom and tidied it up quickly, then sniffed her armpits, and looked in the mirror, smoothing her hair. Then she ran into her bedroom and tidied up there as well. Just in case. A girl should always be prepared.

She walked back out to the front room. Where did he go? She was only gone a couple minutes, did he leave? “Ben?” She stepped around the corner into the kitchen and, there he was, kneeling at the side of her crappy little HP printer, feeling around behind it. “Oh! You didn’t have to…”

“Cable was loose.”

“Oh.”

He walked toward the door. “See you tomorrow, Rey.”

“Oh. That’s not why…” 

He opened the door and let himself out.

“…you didn’t have to…” She called after him, a bit weakly, “bye, Ben,” and shut the door. She tapped her forehead against the painted wood, again and again. “Would you like a lemon muffin? Maybe a nice, cold Coke? Dammit.”

******

**_August_ **

“You’re kidding, right?! No, I didn’t make them!” Rey removed the foil from the tray she brought, and set her plate of cookies on the table. “I don’t bake!”

“Oh good, then they’re safe to eat!” Poe teased.

“Exactly!” Rey grinned, but choked as Ben brushed past her to grab one. 

“Hi, Rey.”

She cleared her throat. “Hi, Ben.”

Someone had brought a volleyball to the company potluck, so after Leia finished announcing the raffle drawing winners, the party broke up into groups. 

She carefully added herself into the group that Ben seemed to be a part of, taking a few leftover rolls down to the lake to feed the ducks. 

Oh. His hands were ginormous; the rolls looked tiny in his fingers. Strange she had never noticed before.

It was almost sunset, and a cool mist rose off the water. Rey shivered, tossing chunks of bread to the waterfowl. A few carp rose up to snatch at them, too. 

She hadn’t thought she’d need a jacket, it had been so hot lately.

Mitaka handed her another roll, and she threw out another chunk. Her teeth started to chatter.

On her other side, Ben looked over at her. “Are you cold?”

“Um. Yeah.”

“Here, you can borrow my shirt.” Ben took off his black and gray flannel, and handed it to her, leaving him in his tight black t-shirt.

“Oh, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll get it from you later.” And he wandered away, back to the picnic tables looking for another cookie.

Rey put it on, still warm, and rolled up the sleeves.

Mitaka goggled at her. “That was... I never… Well, that was weird.”

“What?”

“I’ve worked with Ben for four or five years, and…”

“What?”

He smirked at her. “Nevermind.” And he wandered away too.

******

**_September_ **

Rey stepped into the break room, carefully clutching two forks. She was pretty sure this was Ben’s usual time… There he was, in his usual spot!

She retrieved her Tupperware from the fridge, and went over to his table. “Hi, Ben.”

He pushed his hair back from his forehead and smiled up at her, “hi, Rey.” Oh. His hair was pretty amazing. She _had_ noticed it before, but standing this close, in the bright light; wow.

“Um. Hi. I made something. For you.” She sat down in the chair next to him and popped the top off her container to show him.

“Wow, Rey, that looks really good. You cooked?”

“Yeah, weird, right?! I’ve been watching this cooking show with this guy who cusses all the time!”

He laughed. Oh shit. She didn’t think she’d ever heard him laugh before. Oh no.

“Thanks, Rey.” He pushed back his chair and stood, snapping the lid back on and taking the container with him. “Gotta go.”

“Oh.” She held one of the forks out to him; he took it, and tromped away.

She wasn’t sure if her ideas were bad, or if Ben was just oblivious. Ah well. A vending machine lunch, it was.

******

**_October_ **

“I have to talk to the guy over at Vegerman’s today! He’s such a blabbermouth, I’ll probably miss my bus again!” Rey took an angry bite of her sandwich.

Hux looked up from his phone. “Ben will take you.”

Rose looked back at him, puzzled. “What?” She speared her fork into her salad, squinting at him.

“What? He wants to.”

Rey couldn’t tell if he was kidding.

“Pookums, what are you talking about?”

“He wanders over to this side of the building, every day after his shift, to make sure Rey didn’t miss her bus. Surely you’ve noticed this, Sweeting.”

Rose turned to Rey, mouth open. “No, I haven’t noticed this.”

“Oh yes. For several months.”

The two women just stared at him.

“Go ahead. Miss your bus. You’ll see.” He waved his hand dismissively and went back to his scrolling.

Rose raised her eyebrows at Rey. “Well, then.”

The Vegerman liason did in fact yammer on and on, and Rey did in fact miss her bus. She gathered her things in a huff, while Rose watched with a little smirk. 

“You know…”

But Rey would never know what Rose was going to say, because Ben appeared in their cube doorway right at the moment she went to walk out.

“Oh! Ben!” She squeaked and stepped back from his broad expanse. “Hi.”

“Hi, Rey. Do you need a ride?” Oh. His nose was just a little crooked. Like it had been broken.

“Um. Yes, I do actually.”

“Okay.” He turned and walked toward the exit.

Rey scurried after him, passing Hux, who was leaning up against the wall waiting for his wife, arms folded smugly across his chest.

******

**_November_ **

Rey spun in Rose’s chair while Ben rattled around under her workstation, mumbling and muttering.

Finally he gripped the edge of the desk and emerged, dusty, with a handful of obsolete cords; but his mouth pulled up lopsidedly. “All set.”

She stepped around to meet him. “Thanks, Ben.” She reached up and brushed a dust mote from his tie. “You’re all dressed up today.”

“Yeah, it’s my annual review.” Oh. His mouth. Rey couldn’t stop staring at his lips. Oh my. She bit the inside of her cheek.

He had a little, dusty gray smear on his cheekbone; she stretched up her hand hesitantly to avoid startling him, “you’ve got a little schmutz…” she brushed at it with her knuckles, but it stubbornly refused to budge. “Oh.” He just looked down at her, while she scrubbed at the mark with her thumb. “It won’t… what the… here, stick out your tongue.”

He started back, “what?”

She grinned, “just do it.”

He blinked and stuck out his tongue, just a little. She gently touched her thumb to the tip, and his eyes widened. She rubbed at his cheek for just another moment, then drew her fingers down his smooth jaw. “You shaved.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Thanks Rey.” And he made his escape.

* * *

* * *

**_Earlier_ **

He stared at her. “You look. Pretty.”

“Thank you, Ben. So do you.” She grinned.

He held the door for her. “You took the bus?”

“Yeah. One day I’ll have a car. Or maybe a Vespa.”

They walked into the large hall, the lighting dimmed, the DJ set up in the corner, adjusting sound levels and getting warmed up. 

She smiled up at him, “do you want to sit together?”

“Okay.”

Rose and Hux had already staked out their spot, so Rey walked toward their table. “Is there room for us?”

Rose beamed at them, “of course!”

The dinner was delicious, as expected, and Rey might have allowed her nerves to get the better of her, prompting her to drink more wine than was wise.

“Do you dance?” Rey looked over at Ben hopefully.

“Oh, no, no. No, no. No, no.”

“You need more wine, obviously.” She laughed. “Not even a slow song?”

“Well…”

“Okay, I call the next slow song.”

“Mmm…”

After about 20 minutes, Rey looked over and noticed Rose was gone. “Where did Rose go?”

Hux shrugged, but only a moment later, Rose stole into her seat, winking at Rey.

“What…?”

But Rose only waggled her eyebrows conspiratorially.

The notes of “Wonderful Tonight” floated through the air. 

“Will you dance with me, Ben?”

“Okay.”

As they walked to the dance floor, Rey was shocked when Ben took her hand. She looked up at him, in wonder. He worked his jaw nervously, but when they stepped onto the smooth expanse, Ben raised her hand, in a simple dancing stance, and started to move in a basic pattern, guiding her movements with his hand at her back.

“Oh! You _do_ dance!” Rey exclaimed excitedly, placing her hand on his arm. “What other hidden talents do I need to know about?”

He only looked away, his mouth curling up on one side.

One slow song blended into the next, a medley. “Can’t Help Falling in Love with You,” followed by “Unchained Melody,” and “More than Words.”

“I love this song!” Rey sang along quietly, slightly off-key, but Ben didn’t seem to mind, only chuckling at her.

“Here I Go Again” started playing, and Ben lowered their hands and started moving back toward their table, where dessert had been served.

Rey dug into her fluffy chocolate mousse. “Mmm…!”

Rose leaned over and whispered, “so it was $20 well spent, then?”

Rey gawked at her and whispered back, “did you bribe the DJ?!”

“You can thank me later.”

Rey kicked off her shoes and eyed Ben’s dessert, which he hadn’t touched.

“You want it?” he pushed his ramekin toward her.

“Thanks, Ben!”

Later, the party had started to get a little rowdy, after a series of 90’s rock songs rattled everyone’s teeth.

It was Poe who contributed $20 to the DJ this time, ostensibly so he could slow dance with Finn. But the two of them slipped away when the first notes of “Carrie” started to play. Probably to find a dark corner to make out.

Rey was stunned when Ben turned to her, “you wanna dance some more?”

“Sure!”

He escorted her back to the dance floor and led her through “When a Man Loves a Woman,” and “Make You Feel My Love.” He even spun her out and back in, during “How Deep is Your Love.” When “All My Life” started playing, Ben looked down at her so fondly, she bit her lip and dared ask, “you wanna get outta here?”

A muscle twitched under his left eye and he smushed his lips together. “Yeah. Okay Rey.” He turned abruptly on his heel and walked toward the exit.

******

“I asked someone to take me home. But he ditched me and I was too embarrassed to go back inside and admit it to everyone.”

“Someone ditched you?”

“Yeah, Ben. _Someone._ What an asshole, right?”

“Mmm. Well... Obviously I was just leaving too. So I can give you a ride. If you want.”

Rey wiped again under her eyes. And blinked up at him. “Wait. What?”

“I can give you a ride. Do you want to go now?”

She stood and stepped toward him. “Ben. _You’re_ the asshole. _You’re_ the person who ditched me.”

His eyebrows knit together, a deep crease forming between them. “What? _What?!”_

“I said, ‘you wanna get outta here,’ and I thought you said ‘yes’ and then I turned around and you were gone!”

“What?! No! _No, no!_ I didn’t know you meant _together_!” He grabbed her shoulders.

“How does that even make any sense?! You thought I was just telling you to leave? Why would I do that?”

“I never thought that you would… that you would want to… you know.” He lifted his hands from her arms suddenly, as if she was scalding to the touch, and working his lips and jaw. “What _did_ you mean?”

“Well… um. I guess I meant what anyone means when they say that. I was wondering if you might want to… take me home. And…”

“And…?”

“Yeah. _And_.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? But, is that, like, a miscommunicating ‘and’ where you think I mean I want you to come up to my apartment ‘and’ fix my laptop? Or is that ‘and,’ like, you understand I’d like you to come up to my apartment ‘and’… I don’t know, maybe kiss me? Because I really don’t need you to fix my laptop, Ben!”

She peered up at him. She often found his expression enigmatic and difficult to read, but never more so than right now. 

She paused. “Oh. But maybe you’re not interested in that. It’s okay to tell me that, Ben. Actually, it would be best if you _did_ tell me, because…”

He grabbed her shoulders and bent down to press his lips to hers. Then he pulled back shyly to gauge her reaction. “You talk a lot.”

She huffed, wrapping her fingers in his coat lapels. “Is that so?! Well, I’ll have you know…”

He grinned and dipped his head to kiss her again, wrapping his arms around her and tipping to the side, to get a better angle.

He pulled back again, and she was about to protest, but he winked at her, stopping her heart. “You wanna get outta here, Rey?”

“Yeah, Ben. I do.”


End file.
